Tiga Potong Kisah Klasik
by kryasea
Summary: Kisah remaja itu klasik—jadi ... bukan masalah kalau hari ini Clara pulang bersama Moke, 'kan, Kokone?
vocaloid **© yamaha corporation;** zhiyu moke **© shanghai henian co. ltd.;** kokone **© internet co. ltd.;** clara **© voctro labs, s.l.;** _ **[no commercial profit gained]**_

.

* * *

.

 **tiga potong kisah klasik;** selalu ada kalimat interogatif dari setiap kejadian. jawabanya klasik—kisahnya sungguh klasik, seperti kisah remaja umumnya, barangkali?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **#TIGA**

* * *

Kadang; kadang Kokone merasa tidak perlu terlalu jauh menginterpretasikan kata-kata yang terlintar dari bibir Moke. Lelaki itu kerap menyunggingkan senyum, melambaikan tangan barangkali, bahkan namanya bisa saja dipekik dari jauh setiap berpapasan.

Kali ini juga, misalkan.

Dengan sebuah buku tipis berkover warna merah gelap di genggaman jemari-jemari kanan, berjalan pelan-pelan setelah minta tolong pada teman random untuk mengambilkan yang dengan judul dicetak kapital—MEKANIKA. Kokone sedikit ingin menarik napas saat itu juga.

Dilihatnya sekumpulan dua lelaki beserta lima lembar kertas di meja. Moke menggenggam bolpoin cangkang biru bertinta hitam. Wajah itu tak menampakkan senyum dan berkata entah apa yang jelas-jelas serius sampai lelaki satu lagi berceletuk mengenai hal tidak terlalu penting; tapi Moke tertawa.

Kemudian yang hampir membuat Kokone memiliki niat agar kembali lagi ke bangku, meminjamkan buku mekanika-nya besok saja, adalah keberadaan Ling. Gadis itu, mungkin modus minta diajarkan bab geometri, hanya menurut dengar-dengar dari Clara si kakak kelas yang pula selalu bilang pada Kokone kalau ia menaruh hati untuk Moke. Akan tetapi, syukurlah, urung. Pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh.

 _Lagipula, apa susahnya memberikan sebuah buku?_

Barangkali Moke benar-benar ingin belajar mekanika apalagi tertera juga sedikit materi perihal kalkulus di sana—sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, dan Kokone harus segera meminjamkan buku tersebut jikalau begitulah alasan Moke memelas bertanya perihal itu kemarin sore.

Maka Kokone mau tidak mau kian bergegas. Lebih baik lagi kalau sampainya sebelum Ling lenyap di radius tiga meter dari Moke. Tanpa tahu untuk apa Kokone membiarkan pikiran tadi terlintas, ia makin mendekati meja di paling ujung. Moke masih tidak melanjutkan materi tentang titik, garis, hubungan antara sudut dan bangun ruang, tapi lelaki itu tersenyum.

Kokone menepuk meja. Tangannya terulur berikut buku berjudul mekanika. "Jangan hilang, ya." Lalu memaksakan bibirnya sendiri agar ikut melengkung, lagi-lagi entah, tatkala Ling menatapnya beserta tanda tanya di kepala (dan barangkali Kokone kali ini saja merasa menang meski tidak mengerti apa alasannya).

Tapi lalu tiba-tiba ia berbalik badan, berjalan dengan langkah dua atau tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya menuju bangku kedua dari depan. Kadang di situasi seperti ini ada sesuatu yang membuat napasnya tercekat. Dan Kokone diam-diam mengulum senyum kala samar-samar ada respons bukan dari Ling atau lelaki yang berceletuk hingga tadi Moke tertawa; "... ah, terima kasih."

 _Meminjamkan buku mekanika saja rasanya sudah seperti memberi surat cinta, heh?_

.

* * *

.

 **#DUA**

* * *

"Hai!"

Lima jemari kanan milik entah siapa menyambar penglihatannya tepat di hadapan, terayun-ayun dari atas ke bawah, ke atas lagi, ke bawah lagi, terus sampai ia akhirnya berkedip sekali. Kokone, satu per sekian detik, sempat menebak-nebak siapa pemilik jari lentik yang kulitnya putih tetapi tidak kelebihan pigmen kemerahan. Ia melirik sedikit. "Ah, Kak Clara!"

Clara—dan, ya, Kokone hapal betul harusnya kalau Clara punya suara khas yang jarang ia temui di sekitar sini. Kemudian sebelum Clara sempat bicara, Kokone mencuri-curi pandangan. Di mana keberadaan Maika, di mana?

Karena sejujurnya Kokone hanya tidak ingin mendengar curah pikiran seorang Clara perihal Moke sampai tanda berakhirnya istirahat berdenting, apalagi sebetulnya sekarang belum masuk waktu istirahat pertama tapi ia sudah ke kafetaria sebab kelasnya kosong—jadi, pasti lebih lama, 'kan, ya?

Kadang-kadang ia merasa dirinya jahat juga.

Namun barangkali Kokone tengah beruntung ketika Maika, pada akhirnya berjalan menghampiri dengan sepotong es krim stik di tangan kanan sambil melontar kalimat sapaan, "Hai, Kak Clara!" Lalu mengerucutlah bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak menghampiriku juga?" katanya beserta nada candaan seperti biasa pada Clara.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, maafkan aku." Clara tertawa. "Mau duduk di ujung sana? Aku ingin cerita sesuatu!" tawarnya pada Kokone dan Maika di saat yang bersamaan, telunjuknya mengarah pada meja persegi dengan empat kursi.

Kokone mengiyakan lebih dulu, jalan mendahului untuk segera menempati salah satu kursi. Ketika Kokone hendak bertanya apa yang akan dikisahkan Clara kali ini, tinggal satu kursi belum terisi. Lagipula mereka hanya tiga orang.

Clara melirik ke segala arah kecuali atas dan bawah, telunjuk kanan ditempatkan menyinggung pas di depan bibir dan ia mendesis. Kokone tahu betul maksud isyaratnya, terlalu umum, mungkin Maika juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Maka mereka menurut, dengan kepala sedikit maju mendekati wajah Clara.

Ada helaan napas sebelum dibisikkannya kata, "Aku diajak pulang bersama oleh dua teman lelaki sekelasku, tapi itu tidak akan menyenangkan, maka aku tidak mengiyakannya. Lalu sahabat lelakiku memintaku menemaninya membeli kado untuk ulang tahun gadis yang ia suka. Itu pasti menyenangkan, tapi ... menurut kalian, lebih baik menyetujuinya atau mengajak Moke pulang bersama?"

Kokone ingin mengatakan ' _ya_ ' pada pilihan pertama. Akan tetapi urung begitu saja tatkala Maika berapi-api mengatakan bahwa Clara harus mengajak Moke pulang bersama hari ini.

 _Tidak ada masalah kalau Clara pulang bersama lelaki itu lagi hari ini. Bukankah begitu, Kokone?_

 _Ya. Bukan masalah._

 _Sama sekali bukan masalah._

.

* * *

.

 **#SATU**

* * *

Sambil menyeruput segelas teh dingin, bola mata Kokone bergulir seiring kata demi kata yang ia tangkap dari salah satu halaman pada buku sampul kuning dengan tebal mencapai enam senti meter. Huruf, angka, simbol, huruf lagi. Ah, seperti ini terus ternyata membuatnya jenuh.

Tatkala kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berikut tempo konstan, seorang lelaki tak terlalu tinggi (tapi setidaknya tinggi gadis itu masih di bawahnya, tentu) masuk begitu saja tanpa sapaan, pula tanpa senyuman.

Kokone cepat-cepat menunduk, teh dingin tidak lagi ia teguk berhubung keringat di telapak angannya juga sudah dingin. Moke, lagi-lagi, pasti belum izin pada siapapun untuk masuk ke ruang fisika—tapi, tak apa sebenarnya, Kokone saja sering menapakkan kaki di ruang pembinan matematika tanpa izin guna mengajak Maika ke kelas mereka.

Kemudian tanpa diduga sesiapa, Moke menyeret sebuah kursi dari sudut kanan belakang, memberhentikannya tepat berhadapan dengan Kokone—dan distansi mereka hanyalah meja tembok berlapis keramik.

"Tidak ke luar?"

"Ah?" Terkadang Kokone harus benar-benar memasang fokus pendengarannya ketika konsentrasi tengah melayang-layang entah ke mana. Selang satu detik, barulah sampai suaranya ke otak. "Sudah beli minum," balasnya, mengabaikan kata-kata yang tertera pada buku. Tapi mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi lurus adalah hal yang salah, sebab senyum Moke jadi langsung tertangkap retinanya.

Moke menggeser buku yang tadi Kokone baca dalam hati, melihat kovernya dengan hati-hati selain sebab massanya lumayan berat dari pada buku biasanya. "Minum saja?" ia bertanya, dengan pancaran mata masih pada buku yang ukurannya tidak wajar.

"Sebentar lagi juga jam makan siang, kok."

"Ah, iya juga." Moke menutup buku, pandangannya lalu pindah tepat ke depan. "Ngomong-ngomong ... bukunya bagus. Aku ingin baca tapi kamu pasti lebih butuh, ya. Kamu sudah mengerti yang jilid dua?"

Kali ini Kokone tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi sebagai pengalihan. Maka ia menggapai bolpoin dengan letak tidak terlalu jauh, mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk menulis jawaban soal. "Sudah sampai materi benda tegar."

"Sudah jauh ternyata. Ah, iya, di perpustakaan sekolah ada buku tentang mekanika. Kataku isinya bagus, ada kalkulusnya juga. Mau pinjam? Kalau sudah selesai, aku yang pinjam, ya! Aku tidak bisa pinjam sekarang,"

 _Terlalu banyak buku yang ia pinjamkah alasanya?_ Kokone mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Tahun depan aku ingin ikut fisika."

Desisan Moke satu detik lampau barangkali ditujukan hanya pada dirinya sendiri, jikalau Kokone menerka dari suaranya yang nyaris tak terdengar. Jadi, Kokone cukup meresponsnya dalam hati, tidak merasa perlu bertanya mengenai alasan atau apakah Moke ingin mencari tantangan baru.

Beranjaknya Moke dari kursi memberi tanda bahwa lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ajakannya, lalu Kokone ikut berdiri, melangkah beriringan dengan Moke ke luar ruangan menuju perpustakaan di daerah paling ujung sekolah; letaknya benar-benar terlalu tersudut hingga jarang ada yang berkunjung.

Akan tetapi belum juga tujuh langkah, sebuah suara memecah keheningan; "Kalian berdua mau ke mana?" Clara—tentu saja Kokone tahu itu suara Clara, siapa lagi?

Sementara Moke berhenti sejenak untuk memberi kata-kata balasan pada kalimat pertanyaan yang diajukan Clara, Kokone berjalan mendahului sambil diam-diam menarik tipis kedua sudut bibir.

 _Jadi, kenapa kau merasa menang kali ini, Kokone?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(—_ _ **tiga potong kisah klasik, end.)**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: halooooooooo** /siapakamu

 **apa kabar ffn?** (lalu cipika-cipiki sama mas ffn)

 **awalnya niat mau hiatus lama di ffn gara-gara dapet fandom baru, rpf** ; saya kesetrum pesona cogan-cogan idol dari johnnys entertainment uhuk terutama sexy zone dan para jr yang unyu-unyu uhuk. **niatnya waktu itu mau hiatus di ffn dan ngekos sementara di tempatnya mb ao3, tapi gajadi~ #tabokin**

 **halah kebanyakan a/n-nya.**

 **btw cerita ini alurnya mundur (bisa dilihat, segmen(?) pertama judulnya 'tiga', lalu 'dua', yang terakhir baru 'satu').**

 **terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca sampai bawah! dan maaf nggak jelas gini~**


End file.
